


sempiterne

by AkiSakka



Series: Muse's Laven Works [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Ages are similar with minor tweaking, Allen having a hard time, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Chaptered, Cross being himself, Except mana, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oops, Slow Build, Weekend parties, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSakka/pseuds/AkiSakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's god father and guardian has given him an ultimatum, find himself some way to stop his sulking and moping about or its to the streets the boy goes, even if he's only 15. Laven Modern College AU</p><p>( Multi-chapter intended, likely to be slow updates )</p>
            </blockquote>





	sempiterne

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know my last fix went to hell in a hand basket, but this will be better, I promise!

Allen never thought that his god father would ever be such a pain in the ass about him getting into a “relationship”. If anything, he found it incredibly hypocritical of the red haired male, since it seemed that every other night, with the occasional long term engagement, there was always another woman in the house.

“Allen.”

_ Great _ , Allen thought, the tone of the older man's voice telling him that it was a good idea to sit and listen this time, instead of running off and pissing his god father off some more.  _ I might as well just get this over with. _

”You need some company.” He decided to play innocent, tilting his head ever so slightly so he would appear to be curious.

“But you're always here, aren't you?” The annoyed sigh it earned from the red head was enough to almost make Allen snicker despite his poker face. The older male pointed to a woman who stood by the vanity near the door, fixing her makeup in the mirror after a night of God knows what.

“No, kid,  _ that  _ type of company.” Allen made a face, his facade momentarily breaking as he inwardly cringed at the implications.

“I don't think I want  _ that _ type of company.” He replied cooly, trying not to let too much of his discomfort show.

“ _ Allen _ .” Cross repeated, this time more severe. “You need to get laid, or I'm kicking you out. Simple as that. Your moping around the house will not be tolerated any more. You only ever got to that college of yours or those useless piano lessons. Now  _ out,  _ before I kick you out  _ now _ . You have a week, kid.” It occurred to him that his god father was not at all considering the fact that he was still only fifteen? It would still be another couple of months before he would be of age.  _ But then, when is Cross ever legal? _

It wouldn't be an exaggeration by any stretch of the meaning to say that the white haired boy was pissed, though when was he ever  _ not _ angry at is guardian?

Huffing an indignant sigh, Allen Walker, homeschooled from a young age by his adoptive father and then let to go to college by his only family left, made his way out of the house and to one of his college courses. He wasn't even halfway through his first semester and he already felt like he was being harassed by Cross.

_ Why me? _

As he approached the school's campus, he became rather wary. He became almost too nervous, too twitchy, to the point where he thought he might look like a walking wooden plank. His thoughts slowly wandered back to the “talk” he and his god father had had, and he silently cursed the man.  _ Surely, he's officially asked to much of me. _

“Allen!” As if on reflex, for the second time that day, he replied to his name with a deadpanned answer of “ _ what _ .” before even seeing who it was. He was greeted with a familiar laugh that almost immediately put him at ease.

“Is he really that bad?” He definitely knew that voice. It was Lenalee Lee, only a year and a half older than him and one of the first friends had made within days of the start of the semester. They shared the same college algebra course, the class they headed to now.

“He is! He always asks so much of me, but this just too much!”

“Well, what did ask for this time?” His friend inquired with a curious head tilt. Oh how naive to the whims of Cross she seemed.

“Asked? More like insisted!” Allen fumed, hands and arms moving expressively as he explained his situation. “So I don't have many friends that I hang out with, and yeah, I can be mopey, but way to be blunt!”

“So what did he say?” He expression reflected he reluctance to find out, but she stood by it.

“He dropped an ultimatum on me and said, and I quote,” He air quoted while he spoke, using a horribly butchered impression of his guardian, “ ‘You need to get laid out I'm kicking you out.’ “ Lenalee giggled despite the seriousness of the conversation.

“He does realize that you aren't legal for most college students, right?” Allen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“He knows full well that I'm not legal, Lenalee, he's never been one for ‘legal’.”

Before she could really say anything in response, Lenalee was cut off by the loud chimes of the school's clocktower bell ringing the hour.

“Well, we'd better start heading towards class.” She pointed out, earning yet another exasperated and annoyed sigh out of the boy.

“I really don't want to deal with those idiots today.”  He groaned, to which his friend giggled.

“You just don't like Kanda. You're fine with Daisya and Alma, for the most part.”

“They're  _ all  _ asses, Kanda is just the worst of them.” He grumbled, leading the way towards their classroom. In truth, Allen really didn't mind the guy named Daisya. Daisya Barry was a good kid, though he could be rather annoying at times. Alma Karma on the other hand was a bit  _ too _ weird his tastes. “I mean, I'm not so short that he has to call me ‘short stack’ and ‘bean sprout’ all the time! Does he even remember my name?!” He was beginning get expressive again as he walked with  Lenalee, who say in silence as she let the white haired boy rant.

As they got closer the class, the once defusing tension sparked again at a voice that sounded from behind them.

“Keep it down, short stack, I could hear your loud mouth from across campus.” The owner of the voice is male, and as he walks by the duo, the tension between Allen and the man who is presumably Kanda makes the air thick with electricity.

“Oi, oi. Kanda, let the kid alone for once would ya?” Before things could escalate much, a voice broke the tension enough to turn Allen's attention. It was Daisya, one of the Japanese man's accomplices. Walking up to stand besides Kanda, stood Alma, who seemed much to cheerful, to the point where it was almost awkward.

Kanda grunted, heading into the classroom with Alma trailing afterwards, Allen glaring at the back of the Japanese man's head as they did so. Daisya sighed, resting a hand on the teen’s shoulder and passed him a letter. In reply to Allen's curious look, he handed another to Lenalee before speaking.

“I'm having a party at my place this weekend. I thought you guys might like to come.” Allen figured that this would be a great opportunity to get out and at least try to do something other than his usual routine of class, lessons, home to sulk; rinse and repeat. “Bookman’s gonna show too, Lena, then you'll have the gang back together.”

This statement made the white haired boy curious.

“He's back in town? I thought for sure that he wasn't going to be back until after this semester, at most the end of next year.”

“Apparently he managed to convince his old man to get them to come back here early.”

_ Okay, i'm being kept out of the loop. This is not appreciated. _

“Uh…”  _ Oh great, now they're staring.  _ It was making Allen uncomfortable. “Who's Bookman?”

“Oh! Duh.” Lenalee chided herself, “He's an old friend of Kanda and I. He's a bit of a handful, but I think you and him will get along great!”

“So is that a yes from both of you?” Daisya asked.

“Sure--Of course.” They chimed.


End file.
